Shattered Memories and Created Dreams
by Blazing Overlord
Summary: Two friends, sperated by a harsh attack on thier town will they see each other again, the answer, lies in their hands.


A/n: Just wanted to tell you thanks for checking out my new fanfic hope you enjoy.

Ok so here's the (more detailed) description: What if Ash and Dawn were actually good friends when

they were kids and got separated and Dawn Moved to Twinleaf town? The possibilities are plain

endless!

"Speech", _**POV's,**_ _**"Thoughts"**_, _**"Narration"**_

Chapter 1: Pokémon- I Choose You!

"_**Maybe it was for the best, maybe it wasn't but to these two people were one of the most affected**_

_**persons due to that incident"**_

_**5 years ago…**_

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", "AAAAAH!" a lot of people were shouting and screaming while fleeing their

town to vacate it because of a pokemon attack from one of the most fearsome legendary pokemon…

Zekrom

Whilst all the commotion two friends were separated by the same cause

"Dawn!" screamed the young boy "Ash!" yelled the girl in turn "Mom we have to go back",

Screamed the boy, "I haven't had a chance to say goodbye to Dawn!" "It doesn't matter right now"

Delia Ketchum said, "What matters is we leave for the time being. Our town is being destroyed and we

have to go to a safer place." "But what if we don't see each other again! What then?" He asked "Don't

worry, two will still see each other again, now let's go" the last time he saw her, she was being turned

away and debris were blocking their view of each other.

_**Back to present…**_

"Dawn… Dawn… DAWN!" a boy said screaming while still sound asleep, "Ash wake up!" Delia said

"Wake up! You're having nightmares again!" She yelled at her son for the purpose of him getting out of

that bad dream "Wha-? Oh sorry mom." Ash, a boy of 10 years old said, "Ok, breakfast is ready, come

and go down after you change your clothes." His mother said, "You got a big day ahead of you."

"Why mom, are we going somewhere?" asked Ash, "No, just you dear." Delia said in reply, "What do

you mean mom?" he asked, "You know how you always begged me to go out of the town for a while

to become a pokemon trainer," she said, "And now I'm letting you go and be like your father, now

go and eat your breakfast and get your starter pokemon at Professor Oak's lab!" Ash's eyes were filled

with hope and determination, his will to journey on seemed infinite and his heart, unconsciously telling

him that this was his chance to see his long lost friend again. "Thank you mom! you won't regret this

decision!" as he was saying this Delia's eyes were filled with joy, he reminded her of what she used to

dream of, "Ok Ash go wash up and get changed," she said "You should get a pokemon and fast."

"OK!" As ash said this he quickly got up and went down to eat his breakfast.

As he finished eating he got up and started to take a bath, then got dressed in his usual attire, and after

went to Professor Oak's lab.

_**At the Professor's lab:**_

"Wow this place is really amazing!" Ash thought as he stepped inside the lab, All the machines and

gadgets look really advanced, "Oh hello, you must be here for your starter pokemon, are you not?"

a professor with graying hair, "Oh why yes, I am, I take it then you're Professor Oak?" Ash asked,

"You're correct, though I must apologize," he said "The three starter pokemon were already obtained by

other trainers who came by earlier" he said, as he said this the look on eyes became those of his long

ago, back when he lost his best friend, Dawn, "But don't worry we do have another pokemon but it's not

usually a given choice because of it's-"

"It's no problem! I'll take it!" Ash said outgoing and filled with hope, "Well if it's ok with you it doesn't

mean that you can control it at the start of our journey, do you understand that?"

The professor asked, "Yes!" "Good! Now then Pikachu, I choose you!" the professor said as a pokemon

materialized into the room, "Ash, meet Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon." Ash grabbed the pokemon and

took a close look thinking about his future, his journey, and his new friend and his new-

"Aaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh!" his thought were interrupted and his body numb all over, smoking

As if burnt, "H-he sure is is s-strong." He said in an Ash—in—pain— kind of way, "Are you sure you can

Handle such a strong pokemon?" The professor said worrying, "Don't worry if such a great pokemon

Professor like you then I could handle it," Ash said reassuring, "Well I suggest you heading off on your

own journey now, oh and before I forget here are 5 pokeballs to help you in your journey." The prof.

replied, "Thank you so much Professor Oak!" Ash said, "I'm off!" "You be careful now alright!"

the professor said in turn.

"_**The young Ash Ketchum starts his journey with an unusual friend, Pikachu what will be the outcome**_

_**Of this unlikely duo? Stay tuned to find out….."**_


End file.
